Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ink, an inkjet printing apparatus, an inkjet printing method, and a printed matter.
Description of the Related Art
Impermeable print media such as plastic films are used for industrial purposes such as advertisements and signages in order to improve durabilities such as light resistance, water resistance, and wear resistance. There have been developed various inks intended for use on the impermeable print media.
Widely used among such inks are solvent-based inks using an organic solvent as a solvent and ultraviolet-curable inks mainly made of a polymerizable monomer. However, there are concerns that the solvent-based inks may become hazardous to the environment through solvent vaporization. The ultraviolet-curable inks may be limited in selection of polymerizable monomers to be used in terms of safety.
Hence, there have been proposed water-based inks that are lowly environmentally hazardous and can be printed directly over impermeable print mediums (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-220352 and 2011-094082).